Sting Gray
by Vodk
Summary: Lucy no para de leer ese mendigo libro, Sting solo quiere recuperar su atención. Por ello le pide ayuda a su mejor amiga Cana Alberona.


_**Hola a todos los amantes del gremio más ruidoso de Fiore, y en especial a los amantes de esta pareja de rubios, he de mencionar que esto es un Stinglu, sino es de su agrado la pareja pues lamento decirle que se encuentra en el lugar equivocado. **_

_**De igual manera, quiero decir que me encanta el Nalu, pero esta parejilla me atrapa la verdad. La historia es un Universo alterno, los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Hiro Mashima. **_

_**La historia es de mi total autoría, esta versión es una adaptación puesto que la original fue elaborada con Sasuke y Sakura de la serie Naruto y se encuentra publicada en el foro Mundo Sasusaku, con el Nick de Vodka. **_

_**Sin más, espero disfruten y me encantaría conocer su opinión.**_

* * *

**STING GRAY. **

Era una tarde cálida, donde la brisa se esparcía en el ambiente dando una sensación de frescura y relajación, hasta para el más estresado de los mortales, eso, si el más estresado de los mortales tuviese una vida normal, con una novia normal, eso pensaba Sting Eucliffe, un joven de 23 años quien hace un año y medio vivía con su novia, una chica de caderas pronunciadas, cintura estrecha, grandes pechos y unos encantadores ojos chocolate, que irradiaban alegría, el nombre de la chica: Lucy Heartfilia.

Aunque la tarde era apacible e invitaba a la relajación total, Sting, de cabello rubio, piel nívea, cuerpo matizado por el ejercicio constante y mirada azulina hipnotizante, no podía relajarse, se removía intranquilo en la silla del café donde se encontraba, pasaba sus manos sobre la caratula de aquel libro que era la causa de su frustración por esos días. No lo entendía, aquel pedazo de recopilación de hojas de caratula azul oscuro y una corbata gris en ella, captaba más la atención de su novia que él hacía ya una semana.

Su novia era doctora novata en el hospital de su localidad, por ende pasaba casi todo el día en el trabajo, normalmente al llegar él se encargaba de hacerla sentir como toda una princesa y llevarla al placer más grato e intenso de su existencia. Pero, el endemoniado libro había robado toda la atención de su novia ya hacía varios días, y no, a él no le incomodaba que su novia leyese, al contrario, para él eso la hacía una chica interesante, ella siempre leía y no temía a ningún tipo de literatura, lo que sí le jodía hasta las chanclas, era que cambiase unas horas de caricias, besos y ejercicio animado, por leer, eso sí que le encabronaba.

Suspiro frustrado, por décima vez en diez minutos que llevaba esperando, la noche anterior le había preguntado a Lucy de que trataba el libro, para así entender de alguna manera el interés de su novia, pero está se mostró recelosa a decirle, alegando que él no lo entendería y dedicándose de lleno a la lectura. Por ello, no dudo en pedirle ayuda a su mejor amiga, la cual se hacía esperar para aumento de su estrés.

El sonido de unos tacones punteando en el piso de madera del café lo hicieron girar su rostro hacía la entrada, una mujer hermosa de ojos cafe y hebras del mismo color, caminaba hacia él robándose la mirada de más de un hombre y una mujer queriendo matarla. El de cabellos rubios sonrió al verla, esa era su mejor amiga Cana Alberona y su ley de vida era: Jamás pasar desapercibida, no importaba el lugar. Su amistad nació en la universidad cuando ambos estudiaban negocios y finanzas internacionales. Ambos eran los vicepresidentes de sus empresas familiares y aunque en algún momento intentaron tener algo como pareja, ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo suyo solo era una maravillosa amistad. Él se levantó al verla, dándole un beso en la mejilla, ofreciéndole una silla.

-Eucliffe Sting, debes estar bien desesperado para sacar un tiempo de tu apretada agenda y citarnos- dijo la chica de cabellos café con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, sabía que lo que tenía inquieto a su amigo debía ser importante.

-Estoy desesperado y esta cosa tiene la culpa – le tiro a su amiga el libro y esta solo sonrió al verlo.

-Y bien que te tiene desesperado, eso debería ser una biblia o el dalai lama del sexo que se yo, todos los hombres lo deberían leer y robarse unas ideas del Sr. Gray.- confusión eso era lo que mostraba la cara de Sting en esos momentos, no entendía porque Cana hablaba de aquellas cosas de biblias, ni dalai lamas, ella al ver su rostro, no pudo evitarlo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

-¿Qué? – preguntó desconcertado el Eucliffe frunciendo el entrecejo, no aguantaba burlas a su persona y no era grosero solo porque se trataba de su mejor amiga.

-En serio no sabes de que va el libro, apuesto que Lucy lo anda leyendo desde que Levy se lo dio- Sting abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, había conseguido el libro desde la mañana y en todo el día no se le había dado por leerlo o buscar una sinopsis en internet, pero que podía hacer, era un hombre ocupado para ponerse en aquello.

-Pues no, en realidad no sé de qué va este libro- se sentía tonto, quizás si hubiese leído algo del libro entendería un poco a su novia y de paso se hubiese evitado llamar a su amiga y haberla sacado de su trabajo.

-Va, tranquilo rubio, hasta Gajell ha sabido utilizar este librito- dijo la chica tomando el libro en sus manos, pasó sus finos dedos por las hojas y empezó- Esto es una novela erótica Sting, muchos consideran que es físico y puro porno, otros un libro bastante básico, pero lo realmente importante aquí es que muestran a un tipo, que es la fantasía de muchas mujeres- Cana lo miraba seria, ella era una mujer estudiada al igual que Lucy, así que estaba intentando darle todas las herramientas que necesitaba a su amigo para que entendiese por qué su novia estaba tan metida en el libro.

-Lucy prefiere leer porno antes que hacerlo conmigo- el joven de ojos azuless dijo aquello como un susurro, que no pasó desapercibido por su amiga, a la cual se le hincho una vena en su frente.

-¡Si serás pero básico rubio!- le dijo molesta- no, tu novia no prefiere leer porno, a hacerlo contigo, en primera no creo que Lucy esté considerando el libro como porno. En segundo lugar – le dijo enumerando lo que decía con sus dedos- lo que creo que le llama la atención a Lucy es la historia como tal de los personajes, el romanticismo, sadismo y fantasía erótica que encierran.

Sting no decía nada, solo la miraba como desorientado, perdido literalmente, no hallaba el punto al que Cana se refería. La chica al percatarse de la lentitud de su amigo le dijo:

-Sting siempre haces el misionero con Lucy ¿verdad? Y contéstame con la jodida verdad, sino dejare que Lucy empiece a masturbarse leyendo el mendigo libro- el chico se sonrojo un poco, pero si Cana estaba hablando así era porque se había impacientado y hablaba en serio, el joven solo atinó a afirmar con la cabeza, mientras la chica movía la cabeza en son de negación- ¿Nunca has probado disfrazarte, untarle algo en el cuerpo, probar una posición diferente, nada? – nuevamente el chico negó, él no era de ese tipo de hombres, deseaba a su mujer, claro que lo hacía y siempre quería darle placer pero no pensaba en esas cosas, simplemente no era su estilo.

Cana pasó el resto de la tarde explicándole a Sting el libro y su teoría donde aseguraba que Lucy esperaba un poco de acción e inventiva por parte de él, en muchas ocasiones la chica de cabellos rojos no desaprovecho para burlarse de su amigo, cuando bien habían terminado su charla, el joven Eucliffe se sentía motivado, quería experimentar cosas nuevas con su chica, quería que el estar juntos tuviese un nuevo sentido para ella y eso era lo que iba a hacer, y ante todo quería que dejara de leer al dichoso Cristian Gray.

Llegó la noche y una joven de cabellera rubia, caminaba plácidamente perdida en sus pensamientos hacia su departamento, lo único que quería era sentir la calidez de su hogar, pues la noche se veía encapotada con las nubes grises y relámpagos que amenazaban que un torrencial aguacero caería pronto.

Sin si quiera darse cuenta, el portero de su edificio la saludo animadamente dándole bienvenida, ella le sonrió sinceramente, y empezó a subir las escaleras tranquilamente, llegó a la puerta de su departamento y se quedó contemplando la plaquilla que estaba adornando la puerta, era de color plateado y en letras rosas, con una corazón en un extremo decía Heartfillia mientras un hilo azul conectaba con el apellido de su amado Eucliffe y al final estaba la figura de un pequeño dragón. Sonrió ante aquello, era un detalle que había tenido Sting hace algún tiempo y en realidad le había encantado. Notó que todo estaba en silencio apacible, el cual solo se veía entorpecido por algunos truenos que anunciaban la lluvia.

Sacó de su bolso las llaves, introduciéndola en la perilla giró la misma y cuando entró, todo estaba oscuro. Se preguntó dónde estaría su novio, una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro, ella esperaba encontrarlo. Sin embargo, la tristeza no pudo mellar en ella porque antes de que pudiese hacerlo, unos fuertes brazos la tomaron por la espalda, sintió el torso desnudo de su novio, el aroma fresco que desprendía el chico la hacía tener la certeza de que era él, ¿quién más? La rubia cerró los ojos y libero un suspiro, el chico la atrajo completamente hacía él, entonces a la altura de sus glúteos la chica percibió un volumen que poco a poco se iba poniendo rígido, sin embargo, había una tela que le impedía sentirle en toda su expresión.

-Lucy Heartfillia de Eucliffe- susurró el chico en su oído, liberando la calidez de su aliento, un trueno inundo la sala del lugar y ella dio un pequeño brinco de sorpresa en sus brazos- tardaste mucho- terminó de decir el joven de cabellos rubios, mientras con pasos lentos la acercaba a la mesa del comedor. La joven caminaba nerviosa, era primera vez que Sting hacía algo como eso.

-Había mucho trabajo Sting- él la ubico en la silla y al fin ella pudo girar su rostro para contemplarlo, y ahí estaba él una sonrisa torcida, su cabello rubio despeinado que contrastaba de forma grácil con sus ojos azules, su cuerpo estaba descubierto dándole a ella una perfecta vista de sus abdominales, en su cuello reposaba un corbatín negro, mientras su parte inferior solo estaba cubierta por un delantal negro que llegaba a los talones, parecía una falda larga. La vista para la chica era increíble, sentía como sus bragas se mojaban y sus pezones se endurecían, quería a ese hombre solo para ella. No pudo obviar como su novio ya estaba excitado y eso calentó el cuerpo de la chica.

-Y bien Señorita Heartfillia ¿Qué desea para la cena?- la voz seductora y ronca del chico la sacó de sus cavilaciones, haciendo que se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-La especialidad del Chef –la chica sonrío pícaramente, mientras el joven solo la miró con arrogancia esbozando una sonrisa cautivadora, se fue a la cocina y al verlo la chica se puso roja como un tomate, pues el condenado se movía elegantemente hacía la cocina dándole una vista encantadora de sus glúteos.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar, pues el rubio se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, con una bandeja blanca de porcelana en sus manos, habían pequeños trozos de fresa, banana, manzana y kiwi alrededor de un recipiente caliente, se notaba por el vapor que desprendía, él puso la bandeja frente a su novia, ella no salía del asombro, el plato se veía hermoso con el contraste de colores y aún más asombrada estaba a él no le gustaba el chocolate, sin embargo, esa era la especialidad del chef una que ella le encantaba. Se removió algo incomoda en la silla cuando sintió como el rubio se acercaba a ella con un trozo de fresa bañado en el chocolate.

La chica abrió la boca y probó aquella delicia, cerró los ojos y su lengua saboreo el dulce camino del chocolate en sus labios, esto no pasó desapercibido por el impaciente chico que ya se estaba cansando de su autocontrol. El joven tomo un trozo de kiwi y nuevamente repitió la acción, Lucy esta vez apretó los ojos un poco ante el sabor acido de la fruta y el Eucliffe no resistió.

Mientras la rubia terminaba de degustar aquella fruta, sintió como en su hombro se posaba algo caliente, mientras unos labios lamían esa zona dejando un rastro húmedo, soltó un pequeño gemido mientras su piel se erizaba. El rubio, cerró los ojos mientras besaba los hombros descubiertos de su novia. Él procedió a besar el cuello de ella, mientras la chica soltaba gemidos cortos de placer.

-Sting, no me tortures así –el rubio soltó un pequeña risilla mientras, levantaba a su chica y la dirigía hacía el sofá en forma de L que adornaba su apartamento. Mientras lo hacían las manos del chico desabrochaban la blusa de la joven dejando al descubierto su cuerpo, la recostó en el sofá y no desaprovecho la ocasión para admirar el cuerpo de la joven adornado con sus curvas y el sujetador de encaje blanco, su falda corta estaba desarreglada, mientras su pecho bajaba y subía agitado.

-Te amo Sting- dijo la chica mientras se perdía en la mirada penetrante de aquel rubio dueño de su ser.

-Te amo Lucy- no la dejo decir nada más, la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba, sus labios se unieron en un beso intenso, mientras sus manos se enredaban en el cabello del otro. La mano del joven acariciaba sus muslos saciándose, ella se removía bajo el cuerpo imponente de su novio. Los labios del rubio empezaron un viaje hacía su cuello, donde el chico jugaba ágilmente haciendo círculos con su lengua causando espasmos y gemidos en el cuerpo de la chica.

Bajó lento y tortuosamente, hasta el espacio entre los senos de la joven, los masajeo mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos chocolates brillando de deseo. Él con un par de movimientos quito el sujetador, su boca se adueñó del pezón derecho de la mujer quien gemía en su oído haciendo así que su excitación aumentara considerablemente.

Las manos de ella viajaron hasta el rostro del muchacho atrayéndolo hacía sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente, enredando sus dedos en las hebras rubias del chico. Ella no noto, cuando la mano de su novio se escabullo por debajo de su falda, tocando así la humedad presente en su ropa interior. Tocó el clítoris por encima de la tela y la chica corto el beso para dejar salir un sonoro gemido que fue enmudecido por un trueno y el sonido de la lluvia que había empezado a caer.

En ese momento, solo eran ellos dos, la lluvia y el deseo insaciable de pertenecer al otro. Lucy, sentía espasmos en las piernas, su piel ardía con cada caricia de Sting, mientras su corazón latía como queriendo huir de su cuerpo.

Sting, solo sentía la enorme necesidad de darle placer a su mujer, porque sencillamente aquello no era solo una necesidad era su expresión de amor, así que con delicadeza quito la falda y la ropa interior de la chica, quitándose el también el delantal que dejaba expuesta su erección. La joven de ojos achocolatados, se incorporó un poco para acercarse al miembro del chico, pero él la detuvo con un beso tierno en la frente.

-Hoy solo nos dedicaremos a ti- Lucy, sonrió ampliamente, le amaba, estaba cada día más segura de ello.

Él acercó su rostro a los labios vaginales de ella, apartó un poco sus piernas para tener una vista perfecta de su novia, respiro unas cuantas veces en la cavidad de la chica haciendo que está se erizara y clavara las uñas en su espalda, aquello fue como un click para el chico, quien empezó a acariciar aquellos labios, su lengua paseaba, lamía, chupaba, mientras Lucy no podía reprimir los gemidos que llenaban aquel apartamento.

Sting se dejó llevar por el deseo y mientras con sus labios y lengua excitaba el clítoris de la joven, un par de dedos se introdujeron en la estreches de Lucy, haciendo que está arqueara la espalda y empezara a mover sus caderas de arriba abajo.

El rubio no pudo resistirlo más, se posicionó sobre el cuerpo de la chica, ella le dio un beso en los labios, él, la beso con ternura. Mientras poco a poco, empezó a penetrarla, primero lento haciendo que ella le diera pequeños golpes en la espalda pidiendo más. Después el ritmo aumento, los gemidos roncos de Sting se sumaron a los de Lucy, haciendo que ambos aumentaran el ritmo, sus cuerpos sudaban, los movimientos aumentaban, era uno del otro. El sonido de la lluvia y los relámpagos, lejos de asustarlos los incitaban a mas, dos sonoros gemidos mientras llegaban al climax juntos.

Sting cayó rendido al lado de Lucy, respirando dificultosamente, con los ojos cerrados. Ella le abrazaba y se acurrucaba en su pecho mientras recuperaba el aliento. Abrió los ojos y la contemplo nuevamente, su cabello estaba húmedo pegado a su rostro y su cuerpo desnudo se entrelazaba al de él. Ella al percatarse de su mirada, le dio besos en sus pectorales, él sonrió amplio y seguro de la mujer que había escogido para su vida.

-Espero que ya no prefieras tu libro –el rubio no podía dejar pasar el momento para hacer la pequeña advertencia de disgusto por el mencionado libro. Ella rio ante el comentario.

-Tranquilo Sting Gray, estoy lista para una segunda tanda, no hay nada mejor que estar en tus brazos- Así sus labios nuevamente se encontraron, la noche era larga y ellos tenían energía de sobra, quizás más que Anastasia y Cristian Gray.


End file.
